The return of one man
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Lelouch has been granted the code 'miracle revive' and was hoping to save the whole once again. However, he soon realize that he not only have to deal with his enemy but find a chance to confess his love to Kallen. Will Kallen reject him or will she accept his feeling? How will the destiny of Lelouch end up? AN: For now i just rate it T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own anything from Code Geass. This Story take place in an alternate time when Lelouch A.K.A Zero survive after been stab by his friend, Suzaku. This fanfiction will be focusing on the shipping of Lelouch and Kallen. Ps: There is a lot of random stuff will be introduce in this fanfic. So sit back and enjoy and I will see you afterward.**

It been 1 year after the death of the last emperor of the Britannia, Lelouch via Britannia who is known as the demon emperor. After his death, Nunnally via Britannia take over his place. Since then, the world has become more peaceful. The black knight has become her personal troop and even Zero has offer himself to be her personal bodyguard. Due to the death of Lelouch, Suzaku has taken his role as Zero (AN: Both is the same person) and only Nunnally the black knight and a few know his truth identity. However, it is the matter of time where the world fall into chaos and only one man could save them.

 **Somewhere on an island**

"Hmm… How is the preparation?" Lelouch ask Diethard. Diethard nodded and explain that they left some stuff to load and should be ready to move at any moment. Lelouch decided to rest in his room for the time being. As he enter his room, C.C look and him and smirk. "What so funny, C.C?" Lelouch ask her.

"I still cannot believe it. Who knew that you would be given the code 'Miracle revive' by our god. What is more surprising is that your Geass still remain with you. The next moment, you recreate an organisation known as Code. Isn't that amusing?" C.C said lazily as she lay on the coach. Lelouch close his eye as he remember the incident on that day.

 _Flashback_

 _Lelouch awake as he look around. He saw a space that is full with the colour white. Lelouch thought to himself "Huh…. I am already dead. I guess that mean Zero requiem has succeed. The world should regain it peace soon not or later. But….Why do I not feel satisfy? Why do I feel uneasy?" Just as he was in deep thought he heard a voice speak through him "Lelouch via Britannia, do u seek the power to save everyone?" Lelouch look around and said "Once seek but now lost everything. Power cannot save everyone, I have experience it once."_

" _Then, let me ask you. Do u know the different between Geass and Code?"_

 _Lelouch was surprise and said in a serious tone "Geass is been presented to someone. Depending on the person wish, the power is different. Code is immortally, isn't it?" The voice reply hinting in a slight disappointment "You are right on the Geass part but not totally on the Code part. Code is presented by either the God himself or the authority. Did not V.V or C.C tell you anything about it? Well if so I am not surprise." Lelouch wonder how this voice knew V.V or C.C. He then came to a conclusion and laugh "Hahaha…I see. Now I know where am I and who are you. I am currently in the C world while you are the God of the C am I not wrong?"_

 _The voice laugh and reply "Hahaha, Just as I have expected from you Lelouch via Britannia. I suppose I own you an explanation on why are u here in a first place since now you know who I am. I brought you here because I am going to present you the Code 'Miracle revive'." Lelouch felt a mark been burn on his hand and saw a small V shape been form. Lelouch ask why is he been chosen and what did the God want from him._

 _The voice explain "Nothing. You are chosen because u have save my life once before. I give you this power because you deserve to life on. This power also can bring back those people that have died too. I am interested in how you use this power. I will be watching you from a far._

 _End of flashback_

Lelouch look at the small V on his hand and ask C.C "Hey, C.C. Do u think I am a true hero of justice?" C.C look at him and smile saying "I don't know. But I know that you are planning to save the world from them isn't it? That why you revive all the dead comrade and people that who you care about right? Seeing them been revive once again and them joining you prove that they trust you once more and decided to fight with you, by able to accomplish that show that you are remarkable leader and hero" Lelouch laugh getting what C.C message. He look out of his window and whisper "This time, I will play the role of hero not as a terrorist nor Zero but the name RE.

 **In Japan/Britannia** (AN: This means Area 11 is name back as Japan govern by the Japanese but at the same time Britannia is supporting them and Co-exist with them. I know explanation kind of sucks but just note that this means Area 11)

Nunnally, Suzaku (AN: Not wearing mask= Suzaku, Wearing mask= Zero), Kallen, Tohdoh, Chiba, Rakshata, Cornelia, Lloyd, Cecile, Kaguya, Tamaki and Ohgi was having a small tea time as they chat with one another happily. Tamaki suddenly tease Tohdoh "Hey Tohdoh, when are you and Chiba going to get marriage?" This question cause Tohdoh and Chiba to spill out their tea accidently. Nunnally just flush a bit on that question.

"W-What do you mean by that, Tamaki?" Tohdoh ask while his try to be calm. Rakshata said "Come on, everyone in the black knight knows that you and Chiba is dating since 3 month ago." Kaguya suddenly bright up and said "A wedding? That so romantic, right Nunnally, Kallen, Cecile?" Cecile smile and nodded, while Nunnally and Kallen was in their imaginary world where they thought of marry Lelouch. Cornelia turn to Chiba and said "If Chiba you need help in your wedding, feel free to ask me." Chiba flush towards her remark. As the conversation goes on, Lloyd and Ohgi was been left out. Lloyd said "I don't see what so great about wedding and love." The moment he said that, all the female suddenly stare at him and scolded him for been a loner freak etc. Ohgi look at the event which Lloyd was been beaten up.

As they were laughing happily, a black knight suddenly rush and explain that there is an emergency and switch on the TV to show them. They were all greeted by a man in suite.

" _Greeting Japanese and all of the Britannia. I as today is here to tell you all that we known as the Rebellion will bring the world back to its chaos state and claim this island for ourselves. Fear us as we slowly destroy you guys. Not the Black knight, not Zero, not Britannia Army or Nunnally via Britannia can stop us. I am know as your fear, your depression and your weakness. I am Reverse. And starting from now, your time to be defeated has come. Wahahahaha."_

After his speech, the TV has resume back its programme and the group look at each other. Ohgi, who is the first say "Who is this Reverse guy?" Cornelia shook her head and said "Look like we will be dealing with this enemy, but I am concern. How did he know about the Black Knight and you Suzaku?" Suzaku was wondering the same thing.

Kallen who is mad at this point said "Whatever is him or whoever is him, I will crush him down." Tohdoh shook his head and said "No, let us not to be to rush. If we act recklessly, we will suffer defeat." Lloyd, who was full of bruise nodded and explain "I agree with Tohdoh. Furthermore we don't know much about this Reverse guy."

Tamaki who was pale and turn to them and said "Guys, we have a problem." Cornelia look at him and ask "What is it playboy?" Tamaki said "The HQ say that the sported an airship under the name rebel which they believe to be one of the Rebellion organization and they appear to be arriving here in 2 hrs time." Nunnally stood up and order "Suzaku, Cornelia nee-san, please engage them and protect the country. On top of that everyone, please take care out there and comeback alive!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" They shouted and head of to prepare a head on battle with them.

 **Hey guys, how did you like the fanfiction? I know that the plot might not sound nice but I try my best already T.T Let me know how you feel about it and feel free to leave a comment down below on what do u think about it. If the review is good, I will continue with another chapter. So anyway guys, I hope you enjoy it more than I do and I will see you all the next time. Have a good day and peace out** **!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following Code Geass character and stuff. Anyway, hope u guys will enjoy the second chapter of the story and I will see you guys at the end of the story. PS: Zero=Suzaku**

Lelouch was lying on his chair as he see the preparation was about to be completed through his monitor. As he was just about to go read his books, he heard someone standing at the door. He turn around to see Rolo standing there. This cause him to be surprise. "Rolo? Do you need anything from me?" He look at him. Lelouch could see that he is a bit nervous in front of him. Sensing that it might due to what he told him at that time when Nunnally was been capture he smile at him and said "We are brother aren't we? Although we don't follow the same blood but still I regard you as one. So feel free to ask or tell me anything that you want."

"Yes Ni-san" Rolo happily said. Lelouch smile at him in relief. "And? What business you need?" Lelouch resume the topic on hand. "Erm…How should I put it?" Rolo frigate as he try to explain. This cause Lelouch to be confuse even more. Just as he was about to ask again, he hear a familiar voice from the hallway. "Rolo, what took you so long to ask Lelouch?" Lelouch straight recognise the voice of the person as she stood there. He sigh.

"Not again, Euphemia. How many time must I say that I will not contact that delusion knight of yours? It will just mess up my plan." Lelouch was slightly annoy and was impressive of her love toward Suzaku. She pouted out and protested "Even though you miss your woman…" Lelouch suddenly flinch.

"W-what could you be talking about?" He try to act dumb. Euphemia mischievously said "Rolo have told me. You like a girl call Kallen right? Appear that you keep staring at her chest too…" "Gek! ROLO!" Lelouch angry shouted at him in embarrass. Rolo put his hand up. C.C wake up lazily due to the commotion and rub her eye and yawn in tiredness.

"Re (AN: Read chapter 1 for the detail) sir! We have a problem!" an underling came running in a room with his face panicking. "What the issue? Lelouch ask as he was thankful for the situation to change with the atmosphere in the air. "Rebellion army is been spotted" Inoue walks in and greeted Lelouch. "Drop the formality Inoue, we are acquaintance after all, just call me Lelouch if you would." Lelouch put his hand up and ask her to continue her report. "Okay then, appear that Rebellion is fighting against the Area 11 army. Well not to mention that the army is both the Britannia and the Black knight." Inoue explain with a trouble face.

"What the Black Knight? Lelouch! Suzaku is in danger." Euphemia shouted at Lelouch. He could swear that he is becoming deaf. "Seriously I would appreciate if you don't shout so suddenly. C.C, go and get the all the people ready and prepare to proceed to engage for battle with the Rebellion! I will join you all at the centre area in a while. Euphemia, could you help me to ask Zeon if my Knightmare is ready? Just in case any thing happen I could use it." After Lelouch has given out the order, everyone went to their respective place while he start to dress up into his own clothes.

After a few min, Daruka, the ship of the Code organisation command ship, is ready to take off. "Activate the time teleportation system! The axis is 101, 156. All unit prepare to engage with the Rebellion once we reach there! Make haste!" Lelouch, who is now in his RE suite, shouted at them. In an instant, Darkron is engulf in a bright light and was teleported to the coordinates.

When they reach there, Lelouch ask one of the underling to show the footage. When the footage was shown, things does not seem too good on the Black knight and the Britannia army. He then notice that even Karen and Suzaku have to personally go out on the field to deal with the enemy. He ask them to prepare a line transaction to both Black knight and the Britannia army.

Zero who was been inform by one of his member back at the Ikaruga that they are receiving an unknown line from an unknown source. He ask them to answer the line. "Greeting everyone from the Black Knight and Britannia troops, I am RE the person who will save the world from this madness. I would appreciate if you all could give me your fullest cooperation to deal with the foe that stand in front of us!" Suzaku, who was Zero currently, was on alert of the person in a helmet call RE.

"Who are you? And why are you helping us?" Suzaku ask back. RE (Lelouch) look at him and said "Ah… you must be Zero I suppose. So many question but your answer can wait. But now don't you think we should work together and dealt with the enemy? It seem like your side is losing badly." Suzaku glance at his Knightmare radar and saw half of his side troop have been wipe out.

"Zero I think it is best to listen to this person advice. My troop is barely keeping up the attack." Cornelia told Suzaku through a private channel. Suzaku nodded and agree on it. RE smirk and cut of the call.

"All force get ready to launch! Assist the Black knight and the Britannia army!" Lelouch order them back at Daruka after ending the call with Suzaku. He look around and saw Shirley and Euphemia was at the corner doing nothing, and said "You two, help me to take command of the ship for a while. I am going out to deal with them personally. Make sure you two focus the attack at the enemy command ship using the plasma burst that was install in Daruka!"

The two sigh and ask him to be careful as Lelouch left to his Knightmare hanger. When he reach there, he saw Zeon, who is an expert in building Knightmare and the one who created Daruka was doing some adjustment to his Knightmare.

"Is everything okay Zeon?" Lelouch ask. Zeon sigh and while staring at Lelouch, he said "Well I would not say that but do note that your Knightmare is still in Beta form. Most stuff I have not install on it due to someone insist that he wanted to be deploy. Please do not be reckless and use that form that I have install for you. It is not properly adjusted. The main weapon you can use it with no problem at all. That all."

Lelouch noted as he enter his nightmare, Shadow GX-IV. He then look around the console and smirk. He then insert his ID pass and start up his Knightmare. He then launch into the battle field. Upon entering the combat, he saw the Rebellion is been push back and their command ship is badly damage. "Guess those two has did their job. Now then as for all this small fry…" Lelouch thought to himself as he charge up the cannon with is located at the two side of his Knightmare shoulder.

"Now then, it is nice to meet you and good bye!" Lelouch press the 'fire' button and release a stream of dark-plasma energy towards the enemy Knightmare causing 75 percent of them to be annihilated. As the battle went on for another 15 min, the Rebellion army has been totally wipe out.

As for the Black knight and the Britannia side, they are lose of words. They never seen such a force before on top of that, what shock them the most was their Knightmare. As the respective force went back to the command ship, Lelouch contact Suzaku again.

"Hello Zero, oh and the Black knight also. Now we have taken care of the enemy, I would like to get into the main business I have with you all." Lelouch said as he glance at his old comrade through his mask. "Who are you and what you want?" Zero ask.

"Like I say earlier, I am RE, the person who will save the world. As for my desire… well let discuss that back when we meet one another, how about it?" Lelouch suggested. Zero was in a deep thought and said "Very well, how shall we go about it?"

"Then why not you all follow me back to our base, that include the Britannia army. Over there, those injured person could be treated by my men and at the same time, we could sit down and talk. What do you think?" Lelouch ask as if he was taunting him.

Zero nodded and the call have ended. Lelouch sit back on his chair and smirk as he thought "This is getting interesting…But then, now I think back how I am going to face Kallen? Dame it…."

 **Okay let stop for here. Look forward to the next chapter and remember that a review is always appreciated. So until the next time, have a good day and Peace out!**


End file.
